Celos
by Guiiillle
Summary: Historia naruhina, cuando tu mejor amigo esta enamorado de tu hermana no está bien, pero y si vos te enamorarás de su hermana? Estaríamos a mano o no? -los personajes no me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

_celos _una historia naruhina

HINATA POV/  
Estoy tan feliz! Hoy viene Naruto de inglaterra, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo! Por dios ! Que nervios! Lo mejor de todo es que compro la casa pegada ala nuestra, aunque el vivia en nuestra casa cuando eramos chicos, devido a que nuestros padres eran muy amigos y el intimo de el dobe de mi hermano. En fin! Ya pasaron 4 años que no nos vemos, si bien nunca paso nada mas que nuestro primer beso cuando nos separamos, En el aeropuerto fue tan lindo, el tenia 14 y yo 12, espero que se acuerde de mi! Antes si bien no era lindo, osea era rubio, ojos celetes con una hermosa sonrisa no era muy alto solo un poquito mas que yo. ahhhh... Pero que digo! Si era lindo y ahora debe esar hecho un dioso (y eso).  
Me regañe mentalmente por eso, y una voz gritandome me saco de mis pensamientos.

GENERAl POV/  
-Hinata te falta mucho? Acordate que tenemos que ir a buscar al teme al aeropuerto!  
-No no! Ya estoy!  
En ese momente Sasuke miro a Hinata con una mirada de hermano cuidador para que no salga con esa ropa pero no le dio importancia y paso a su lado indiferente y se encamino hacia el ferrari de su hermano.

YA EN EL AUTO  
HINATA POV/  
No se por que Sasuke arma tanto escandalo por como voy vestida es cierto no soy de usar vestido o maquillaje pero lo que el no entiende es que es una ocasion especial! Si bien, lo mas seguro es que el ni se acuerde de lo que paso, fue mi mejor recuerdo!  
Eschuche la voz de mi hermano pero no le tome importancia y me perdi en el paisaje por segundos pero me volvieron a llamar con un golpe en el hombro.  
-Hinata no podes ir asi! - me parecio algo ridiculo devido a que estabamos llegando  
-Hermanito, ¿que tiene de malo mi ropa? - en ese momento senti su mirada en mi y Me fije en mi ropa, no tenia nada de malo un vestido blanco con flores y con un escote en forma de biqui a triangulos ( no se si me explico bien) con unas ojotas blancas y un collar que EL me habia regalado antes de irse.  
-Es por el no Hinata?  
Me puse nerviosa, se habia dado cuenta! trate de responder lo mas normal que pude pero no lo logre  
-No me mientas, se que es por el, solamente te digo que si estas pensando si se te da la oportunidad de salir con el baka no te lo voy a permitir, el es muy grande para vos y ademas es mi amigo... Llegamos  
Me quede pensando en el auto hasta que Sasuke golpio mi vidrio y abrio mi puerta. ¿Tenia razon? Yo amo a Naruto pero si el teme tiene razon, y si el no me ama? Deje de pensar en eso cuando vi una cabellera rubia y unos fuertes brazos que me apretaban contra su cuerpo, ¡Era Naruto! Me estaba abrazando!

NARUTO POV/  
Despues de abrasar a el baka vi como su pequeña hermana, no tan pequeña miraba a todos lados queriendo Encontrar algo o a alguien. Miraba a todos lados excepto por donde venia yo, creo que la sorprendi por que la abrace y no me corresponidio al segundo sino varios depues.  
Escuche su dulce voz llamandome y Como una mano me tiraba del hombro queriendo separarnos, hasta que me di cuenta que era el teme y solte a Hina. Que la verdad ahora mirandola bien esta mas que hermosa, ese cuerpo y esa sonrisa, esa ropa y ese... ESTA USANDO MI COLLAR! Cumplio su promesa.

Flash back/  
Sasuke se habia ido a comprar comida y yo me quede con Hinata en el aeropuerto esperando por mi vuelo ambos estabamos callados. Se me ocurrio que era un buen momento para darle un regalo, saque de mi bolsillo una cajita roja y se la entregue, me parecio raro pero ella hizo lo mismo que yo y saco un especie de regalo alargado, ella tomo mi regalo y yo el de ella.  
Todavia me acuerdo su cara de felicidad y espero que ella la mia, me habia regalado una foto en la que estamos yo y ella a caballito, cuando eramos chicos! Y un collar al igual que yo le regale a ella pero que decia su nombre. Un hermoso regalo! La mire y ella me indico con el collar si no se lo prendia y yo con gusto me levante y se lo prendi. Ella se giro y quedamos cara a cara. Y en ese momento paso, nuestro primer beso.

Fin flashback/  
Y por lo menos mi ultimo beso pero dudo que sea el de ella, con lo hermosa que es no creo que me haya esperado, pero por lo menos cumplimos nuestras promesa yo tengo Mi collar y ella el mio, ¿eso es algo no?  
-Hina! me alegro que estes bien! El dobe no te a hecho nada verdad? -Ella sonrio entre una risita y nego con su cabeza  
- No, no! Cada tanto alguna se manda pero bueno! Ahora estas vos para defenderme no naru?  
-Obvio- Me di cuenta de que Sasuke se estaba enojando por sus celos de hermano protector pero ahora yo lo voy a ayudar no voy a permitir que nadie toque a MI hina.  
-Bueno que les parece ir a casa? La verdad tengo ganas de meterme en la pileta y nadar un rato! Les va?- o mejor dicho su casa no?  
Ambos asintieron y salieron rumbo al auto.

- bueno soy nueva en esto! Así que espero que les haya gustado y ya teniendo algunos reviews que me pondrían muy contenta subiré el capítulo siguiente! Y más si me quieren ayudar todas sus ideas van a ser concideradas perdonen las faltas! Un beso grande!


	2. La llegada ¿amor o odio?

Los personajes no me pertenecen! Pero la historia si!

Naruto POV/

Ya en el auto me subi atras para que Hina fuera adelante, sonrojada no se por que. Y empeze a hablar con el teme, mejor dicho el empezo a hablarme.  
-¿Y Naruto algo nuevo?  
-¿Como que baka?- sabia a lo queria llegar, NOViA, no quiero hablar de eso en frente de Hina, aunque no tenga nada que ocultar ,por que no estube con ninguna chica pero igual.  
-Jaja, no te hagas el distraido Naruto, con cuantas chicas te acostaste?  
Mierda -Jaja ni que fuera vos, yo no me acuesto con la primera chica que me hable bonito, ni beso a cualquiera. Que mala imagen que tenes mia, la verdad no anduve con ninguna, vine como me fui igual de santo Dattebayo!.- Tomaaa! Jajaja el baka piensa que voy a caer tan facil, No voy a romper Mi vinculo con Hina por una chica cualquiera ni loco.

-¿y vos? Conociendote los fines de semana tu habitacion se debe convertir en un desfile de mujeres en ropa interior o me equivoco?  
-Hmp...Estas loco, no se que te habras fumado pero yo no soy asi desde que termine con Sakura ni eh salido con ninguna chica, asi que estamos iguales dobe.

Iba a hablar pero llegamos y Hina fue la primera en bajarse, lo cual me sorprendio parecia enojada pero en fin, no podia ir tras ella.  
Tome mis balijas y me encamine para lo que era antiguamente mi piesa debido a que mi nueva casa la estan construyendo. Vi a Hinata pasar y crei que era el momento indicado para hablar con ella, Sasuke estaba en la pileta y Hinata parecia ir para alla, la verdad estaba hermosa un bikini naranja lo cual me alegro mucho por que es mi color favorito con negro, muy bonito y a ella le quedaba Mas que bonito.

-Hina, el dobe no nos a dejado hablar para nada, ¿como has estado tanto tiempo?  
-Bien, gracias Naruto-kun - ese kun me cambio la vida ella nunca me dijo asi, solo un par de veces cuando era chica pero nada mas ¿sera que ya no le gusto mas?  
-Hina y ese kun? Desde cuando me decis asi?  
Creo que se arrepintio de sus palabras por su dulce expresion, se notaba confundida y nerviosa.  
-Acaso el dobe te ha dicho algo?

HINATA POV/  
Me sentia muy nerviosa Naruto, me estaba mirando en cuando mencione el Kun su sonrisa se desvanecio pero no se que decirle, quiero creerle que realmente no paso nada alla con ninguna chica pero las palabras de mi hermano me retumban, si bien Sasuke siempre fue bueno conmigo, con el tema de los chicos y mas si eran sus amigos cambiaba. Es muy dulce pero diempre me dice que un chico mas grande nunca me daria ni la hora me hace sentirme muy mal.

-ehhhh... - wuau soy genial! No tenia otra mejor respuesta que un ehh.. Ahora dejo en evidencia que mi hermano si me dijo algo! Dios soy una estupi...- senti que algo tocaba mis labios y no me dejaba terminar la oracion ¿a caso sera?

Naruto POV/  
Me decidi a besar a Hinata me aburri de que no me conteste y no puedo seguir resistiendome a esos labios. Esos labios que llamaban tanto mi atencion Pero ella no me corresponido al segundo sino varios despues, la abrase de la cintura y la aprete contra mi. Ella hizo lo mismo pero se colgo de mi cuello y yo la levante de la cintura, es una lastima que sea mas bajita que yo, me va a causar un gran problema en las cervicales. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno. Ella estaba sonrojada y bajo su cabeza. Agarre su menton y la mire a los ojos

-Te amo - cuandro pronuncie esas palabras algo en ella hizo que sus ojos brillaran y mostro una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de un yo tambien.  
Senti pasos y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar solamente a correr mi cabeza para evitar un golpe Dirijido a mi mejilla.

General POV/  
Sasuke habia aparecido y se quedo impactado viendo como su hermana y mejor amigo se declaraban entre ellos, obviamente que no tardo en ir a pegarle a su cuñado.

-Sasuke! No por favor - en eso Hinata se interpone pero el timbre suena y bajan todos discutiendo Naruto diciendole a Sasuke que estaba enamorado de su hermana y que el sabia que si este ultimo se enamorara de su hermana el no tendria problema. A lo que Sasuke respondio -No no y no! Hinata es mi hermana! Pense que tenias codigos las hermanas de los amigos no se miran! Y ademas eso seria ridiculo por que vos no tenes hermana! - pero en eso la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una hermosa rubia, con una figura envidiable que abrazo a Naruto de una forma muy cariñosa Con la cual hizo que Hinata se pusiera celosa y mas cuando su ahora novio lo correspondio.

-Cornelia! Tanto tiempo! te extrañe un monton rubiesita!  
Sasuke que miraba impactado la situacion por lo rara que era la escena lo cual le parecio barbara ya que si esa chica fuera la novia de Naruto el ya no saldria con Hinata pero cuando la rubia se dio vuelta y le sonrio todavia abrasando a su amigo, Se enamoro. fue amor a primera vista.

-Hina, Dobe digo.. Sasuke les presento a mi hermana Cornelia- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malvada ya sacando un plan.  
Hinata cambio su cara de celosa por una sonrisa Y abrazo a su nueva cuñada y esta le correspondio el Gesto.

SASUKE POV/  
Es... Hermosa, esa sonrisa que tiene si bien es parecida al baka, su cabello rubio y largo, con ese hermoso cuerpo y una sonrisa que le sIenta tan bien junto a esos hermosos ojos color cielo. ¡pero que estoy diciendo si es la hermana de el dobe! Estoy contradiciendome! Hmp. No puedo romper mi promesa aunque el ya la rompio, Ah ya recorde! Lo tengo que matar todavia.

-Naruto..- En ese momento me transforme y el dobe dio la vuelta con una mirada de horror.

NARUTO POV /  
Mierda mierda y mas mierda, pense que se habia olvidado, la unica oportunidad que tengo es que Cornelia me salve, despues de todo ella convence muy facil a las personas con esa cara de perrito mojado que hace aunque si se enoja ese perrito se transforma en un vampiro sediento de sangre.  
Creo que la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia despues de todo es muy "PERCEPTIVA"demasiado diria yo, ya que al esar mas de 10 años viviendo en el exterior espero que haya aprendido actuacion o primeros auxilios Por que los voy a necesitar.

CORNELIA POV/  
Cuando llegue, note un ambiente tenso, se podria cortar con un cuchillo. Al principio me asuste el chico morocho daba miedo seguramente Naruto a querido salir con su hermanita. Sin embargo desde que llegue estoy notando una mirada fija, que no se de quien proviene, ya que cuando miro a los dueños de la casa desvian la mirada, uno con un apenas notable sonrojo y la otra con una gran sonrisa y despues de estos segundos para mi horas, Naruto larga la risa provocando que el morocho lo mire con una mirada que lo podria matar y que Hinata lo mire un tanto nerviosa. Tenia que sacar un tema de conversacion pero cual? ¡A ya se que tarada!  
- Etto... Disculpen que interumpa su gran y frio intercambio de miradas, pero necesito llegar en 20 al campo de entrenamiento llamado...- Llamado? Ahiii como se llamaba dios! Era Luminous o Panteon ? y la direccion ? Cual era? Bueno le Tiro a pegar fue!

-Llamado Luminous puede ser?  
-Lamento informarte niña que ese campo es solamente para grandes deportistas - Y a este tarado que le pasa? Es estupido? Ahii.. Dios que machista, le podria ganar cuando quiera y donde quiera. Pero voy a contestarle con altura, bien propio de una dama como yo.

NARUTO/  
El dobe no sabe En que se metio! Jajaja y con quien, Estoy esperando ansioso la respuesta de Cornelia, hay tres posibilidades, la primera que lo mande a donde cago el conde ( para el que no lo sabe, es una frase comun en mi pais, y es para mandarlo al diablo, o a la bosta, El chIste seria andate a donde cago el conde como el conde no cago te podes ir a la **** que te pario. Al final se lo termine contando todo! XD) El segundo seria que le conteste con ironia que seria la Mas probable y la ultima pero no descartada que lo desafie.

SASUKE POV/  
Ja quien se cre que es! Igual de creida que su hermano! La deje sin palabras, que incredula, Por favor solamente gran deportistas pueden entrar ahi, Yo solo entre una ves ahi que acompañe al dobe que iba a ver a nose quien hace mas de 6 aÑos o mas. Aunque cReo que Naruto ya a entrado Muchas veces! Pero igual.. Hmp se cre que la van a dejar pasar por una linda sonrisa? Seguramente es una zorra. Senti una mirada asesina sobre mi, y cuando reaccione tenia una cachetada en la mejilla.

-Mira niño bonito te voy a deCir Una sola cosa, no se quien te creas que sos pero me volves a decir zorra y no la contas, y si vos no sos lo suficiente mente capas o buen deportista para ir ahi no te la agarres conmigo... Entendiste? La verdad sos odioso. Te puedo ganar cuando quiera y donde quiera asi que no me desafies... - en eso agarro a naruto de la chaqueta y lo empujo hacia su auto un Audi rojo, para que la lleve al estadio, sin dejarme contestaarle

HINATA/  
Woww nunca me imagiNe que alguien podria hablarle asi a mi hermano, sin que este le dijiera algo y MENOS una chica! El unico que le habLa asi es Naruto, la verdad creo que el tiempo que Corni se queda aca la vamos a pasar muy bien y mas que ahora me di cuenta que no es nada mas que la hermana de Naruu! Estoy tan feliz, pero no se porque me quedo grabada una imagen en mi mente cuando ella llego, en el momento que saludo a Sasuke el se sonrojo de una forma casi invisible pero notoria por lo menos para mi. Sin embargo No me esperaba ese tipo de reaccion de el, salir de la casa gritandome que me apure no es algo que suela hacer. Me subi al autor sin protestar ya que preguntarle algo seria al pedo despues de todo ya sabia el destino. Pero queria hacerlo reflexionar, nunca se habia puesto asi desde la Primera y ultima vez que dIscutio con Sakura.

-Aqui la continuación de este raro ficc! Espero que les gusté! ¿Review?


	3. Sentimientos

Flashback/

-Sasuke Que linda ex que tenes! - al principio ninguno de los dos entendimos pero creo que llegue al final.

-Ex? Mi viDa vos sabes muy bien que fuiste La unica mujer en mi vida ¿de que estas hablando? - la sonrisa de sasuke Empezo a desaparecer creo que ya se dio cuenta.

- YO! Adios! No me llames mas! Arriva derchi. - y se fue Cerrando la puerta tras de si, me quede sorprendia y Sasuke algo que NUNCA le habia pasado lloro, graciias a dios llego Naruto y hablaron un rato que Por lO visto A mi hermanito le hizo bien!

FIN FLASHBACK/

Me acuerdo y me rio, la verdad me da lastima pero parecia un chiste de mal gusto, osea terminar con alguien de esa forma es un horror! Para mi creo que Sasuke esta enojado con eso y creo que la historia se va a desarrollar pero va a terminar con un final diferente. Pero no me puedo dejar de reir osea fue muy bueno! Jajajaajajjaja soy un monsturo XD  
Llegamos al estadio y ahi estaba MI rubio, si Mi rubio hablando con unas chicas que le coqueteaban junto con otros chicos, la verdad me dio celos pero me tengo que controlar. Nos acercamos al grupo saludamos y vi como Cornelia animaba con espiruto y como todas la seguian, es muy buena deportista. No me habia dado cuenta que era tan alta y Delgada! Y yo que pensaba que las de mi colegio eran buenas, Y bonitas! la verdad no le llegan ni a los talones. En eso veo que terminan y Cornelia viene hacia nosotros tres ya que los otros chicos y chicas se habian ido.

SASUKE/

Hayy es hermosa! Hmp, No no lo Es, mejor dicho es histerica, pero una histerica linda, hmp. Ahi Viene. Ya me va A escuchar la niñata malcriada esa.

-Hey que hay? Como andan? Tanto tiempo! Jajajaa - No me cabe ninguna duda que es hermana del dobe! Se hace la graciosa la odio.

CORNELIA PoV/

Creo que ya encontre mi nuevo pasatiempo molestar al morochito este, lo amargado que es por dios! Ponele un poco de onda A la vida.  
Al hablar me miro de una forma MUY poco amistosa no es que yo sea perseguida ni nada por el estilo pero creo que me queria matar con la mirada en fin, ni que me interesara

- Y rubia como te fue?

-Bien! Graciias! -la verdad extrañaba mucho que me viniera a buscar, y ademas era genial ya que Eramos los Atracctive blondes (Rubios atractivos) de la escuela, las miradas siempre se posaban en nosotros si bien me molestaba era algo con lo que aprendi a vivir y Cuando termino Senti que algo me faltaba, ya que ni era mas parte de ese clasificativo sino era Cornelia hermana de Naruto y capitana de porristas pero en fin. Nunca me gusto llamar la atencion aunque muchos piensen lo contrario.  
En eso hablo mi nueva cuñada! La adoro tiene pinta de muy dulce y tranquila!  
- Cornelia-Chan disculpe pero usted vino a competir no es cierto? -por que me habla asi? Me molesta!  
-Hina no necesitas hablarme de esa forma! Somos como hermanas ahora no? -note que ella se ponia nerviosa y chocaba los dedos mire hacia naruto y este solo sonreia pero de nuevo note una mirada asesina en mi nuca me di vuelta y era el morochito este  
. Por lo visto no le gusta que jodan a su hermana con un chico y mas si ese chico es su mejor amigo... Jajaja baka.  
-Si las miradas mataran ustedes serian fiambres -Creo que se enojo jajaja  
-Cornelia me parece que tenemos que hablar nosotros dos  
-Sasuke me parece a mi o eso sono muy pareja? - jajajaja se sonrojo! Que raro, ya se con que lo voy a joder ahora.

**bueno la verdad creo que no esta gustando mucho! Pero igual la voy a seguiir! Los personajes no me pertenecen...**


End file.
